The Purified Demon or is it the other way around
by BAKA Hanyou Krys
Summary: not a very good sumarizer so, u choose to read it and find out ^.~ r/r plzes
1. Default Chapter

-Miko Gabriella is a priestess of course. She is a half-demon and doesn't even know it. The wings thing only happens on last quarter moons. She has long, flowing midnight blue hair, midnight blue eyes, a dark, midnight blue priestess outfit(^.~), and a midnight blue (get used to it, I just like using the color midnight blue) Shikon No Tama around her neck.

on with the Fic! ^_^

Gabriella felt her right shoulder blade and felt a feathery wing. It was small, but she could feel the pain it caused still.

"Why the hell do I have damn wings?"

She tried getting up, but fell down.

"No use getting up. I'll just out here until I can get the hell up."

***15 minutes later***

Gabriella was sleeping. She fell asleep about 5 minutes ago, let's go back in time and find out why she fell asleep, k? ok!

***Time-warping 5 minutes ago**

***5 minutes back in time***

Gabriella had sat on the ground long enough, and she was getting tired.

"*sigh* I'll just have to sleep out here tonight. *yawn*"

She fell asleep and night passed slowly, very slowly……uh, for her anyway.

***30 minutes later***

Gabriella woke up with big, dark brown eyes staring at her.

"Aaaack!!!"

She shot straight up and breathed hard.

"Who the hell are you sneaking up on me dammit?!" she yelled at the person.

With a huge grin on his face, he introduced himself as "Miroku".

"Miorku, eh? Are you some type of priest or something?"

As Gabriella was examining his clothes and not to mention his VERY sexy body, she noticed his right hand.

"I'm a monk, not a priest m'lady."

"Ok, sorry. What happened to your hand?" she asked, dumbfoundedly.

"Before I answer your question, might I ask why you have wings a foot long growing ot sprouting or perging their way out of your back?

She looked down. She didn't know that they grew even longer.

"I don't know, Miroku. Now answer my damn question, please?"

"All right. *tilts his head to the side* As you know I'm Miroku. This right hand of mine is an air void. A very powerful demon gave it to my father and it was passed down to me. If I don't kill the demon, this void will kill me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She stood up and walked over to him and gave him a light hug.

Miroku's grin became wider and his right hand reached towards her ass, and then he groped it!

"You bastard!"

She pushed herself off him and slapped him across his face really hard.

Miroku fell to the ground and held his left hand on his left cheek where she slapped him.

(A/N his cheek was veeeeery red you know ^___~)

"Jerk. Here I am to comfort you *raising her voice* AND YOU TOUCH MY ASS!!!"

"Calm down m'lady. It was just a little touch. Eh heh heh.

"Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Gabriella grabbed his staff and hit him upside the head.

"There, I'm calm now." She said as she sighed deeply.

Miroku fell down, yet again, but this time with a big bump on the side of his head.

"*Voice all wobbly* As long as your calm m'lady…"

Gabriella sighed, set down his staff, and helped him up.

"Touch me again and it'll be worse, a lot worse."

Miroku gulped, backed off, but then he noticed that the wings were growing and dog ears were popping up on her head?!

"M'lady, I must take you to a place. You are not in good condition."

"What?"

As she reached to her wings, she felt that they had grown! She also felt a slight tickle on the top of her head. Then, she heard noises so loud she covered her ears.

"I can….can you hear you breathing, Miroku. What's going on with me?"

Miroku picked up his staff, grabbed her hand, and started walking down the temple steps.

"Ahem….you **touched** me."

Gabriella made a fist, a vain popping out, and punched him, hard in the jaw.

"I told you NOT to touch me, didn't I?"  


"Yes m'lady. You told me not to. I won't do it again."

"OK then. Now get up and tell me where the hell we're going."

"I was taking you to a different time and place than here. A world where I came from."

"*shrugs* Fine. Wherever we're going, I'll go. But I'll walks on my own."

Miroku nodded and led her down the steps.

-----At the Roenchin Temple------

"Sister Akala! Want to go outside and play?"

"Allyoku, it is midnight and you want to go play outside?"

"Ummmmmm…..YEP! *nods head and smiles*"

"You go play outside. I'll stay in here and *yawn* sleep.Zzzzzzzzzz"

"*shrugs* As they always say, ya snooze, ya lose. Not really, but oh well."

Princess Allyoku ran outside, down the temple stairs and started walking down the street of Tokyo, Japan.


	2. Author's Note Read IMPORTANT

Hey everybody. It's me, a lazy-online person who talks, more than updates her stories . I'm sorry. I've had writers block, and blah blah blah…it's so aggravating. Eh heh heh ^^

Well, I gtg….e-mail me if you have any problems or what not o.0

BAKA Hanyou Krys Uo.oU rwoof


End file.
